Harry Potter and the Growing Darkness
by Ashabel
Summary: Harry has finally realized a lot of things. Also how he has been manipulated and controlled. He has finally decided no more. someone helps him to realise this and help him be who he is meant to be, powerful. No Slash in this story. Set during the summer before fifth year and beyond. Rating may change but for now not likely.
1. Dream messages

**Disclaim: All rights to J.K. Rowling and respected partners nd copyright holders I own nothing.**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **A/N: Sorry for poor grammar as all ways when I start a new story, I will be uploading un beta checked chapters then updating them. Looking for a beta. I will be updating older stories; this just came to me. I been wanting to write this for a while and needed to get the first chapter done.**

  
"Harry why do you continue to fight. They have locked you up here, here summer after summer. Abused beaten and unloved, you don't have to go on like this. Think about it why do you even try to protect them. Why would you save worthless Muggles who have beaten, starved and abused you your entire life? Just give up the side you first pick is not all ways the correct side."

Harry woke up panting, and covered in sweat. This had been going on for most of the summer. Ever since he had returned to Privet Drive. He did not know if it was Voldermort communicating with him, or just dreams. Truth be told Harry was mad, he was furious with the hole ruddy lot of them. He was here on his own, while they were all having fun together. It was nearing August and he had been alone with little to no communication for them world he truly belonged to. Harry thoughts started to creep in. 'what am I choosing to fight for really. If all they do is lock me up here.' Harry quickly forced these thoughts away. Harry rolled over and locked at his clock, it was 2 in the morning. Harry decided he might as well and get some more sleep. But truth be told he was scared, for more of these dreams to occur.

"Ah well come back Harry glad to see you again." Lord Voldermort said.

"What is it you actually want from me?" Harry responded.

"I want nothing more than to help you now. Yes, there may have been a prophecy, and yes it may have said you have the power to defeat me. But I did not here it all. All I heard was The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal[jh1] ."

Harry look bewildered.

"Did you not know of this I wonder what other secrets Dumbledore has kept from you. Did you know you and I are cousins? Also that you and your school yard rival are also cousins. In a sense all the true family are related, who come from pure lines."

Harry was shocked.

"Yes Harry it may be quiet shocking to here but I cannot lie to you here. This is your mind and cannot be lied too. But back to the prophecy it says I mark you as an equal just like I mark a Death Eater, or see my inner circle as equals. I assume it would have said something like one of us has to kill the other. But that is only the case if even just one of us set store by this prophecy. I am choosing not to all you have to do is choose not to as well, and ensure your own survival. Harry join my side and you will live and not have to die. Think you could make them suffer as much as they made you suffer. I could teach you many things if only you would let me. Let yourself come home to your true family. Your true place and become your true self. I could arrange it you get resorted into your rightful house as well. You may not have been reading the Daily Profit, but it is launching a smear against you and Dumbledore. I could have this so it puts you in a positive light, and Dumbdlore been manipulating you to say I am back. Face the truth he has manipulated you and nearly got you killed all these years. Your first year sending you to face me. Those obstacles where meant for first years, they could never have stopped me. Second year my soul, he knew it was my doing. I forgive you for destroying my diary if you make the right decision. This is due to the fact you were not on my side then. I never forgive see it as an honour. And last year he knew I would try and do something and still let you compete, seriously what has that foolish old man done for you?"

"N-No."

"Nothing is that correct Harry."

Harry nodded.

"You see why do you owe them anything? You don't owe them to defeat me. I can also see it in you, you detest Muggles. Mudblood's have many annoying traits to you, even the Granger girl gets on your nerves. I seen it and no what your subconscious thinks Harry. You can't hide anything from me. So don't deny the facts, no matter how close you maybe she annoys you as do all the rest. Join me Harry Potter and come over to my side and I will make you more powerful then you have ever dreamed. I swear to you on my very power that I will not harm you as long as you don't intend to fight me either. As a reward for joining me I will grant to you something I am sure you desire, you may kill the rat when you are of age if you truly wish also." Harry actually smiled darkly at this.

"Harry Potter if you wish to join me my servant will be waiting for you five minutes away from your house. For the next thirty minutes. Head towards the alley way in Magnolia Crescent. I do hope to see you soon Harry." And with that Harry woke up panting and sweating again. But Voldermort had made many good points to him, and Harry knew what he had to do. He began packing his bag. When he was ready he crept out the house moving his trunk and Hedwig in her cadge quietly.

_

Lord Voldermort was confident he had done enough to turn the boy to his cause. Oh knew the boy would be powerful and a useful servant to have. He truly did have no more intentions of fighting the boy as long as the boy did not fight him. he knew the boy was being watched and instructed his servant to stun them and wipe their memory, as to make them think they were on guard all night. He had a feeling he would be seeing Potter very soon.

_

So it began and Harry stepped out into the late night, and headed off to find the servant of the Dark Lord.

"Potter." A man said steeping out of the shadows. He had not appeared to have been there before.  
This man was tall, with sleek blonder hair, blue eyes and a pointed face.

"Mister Malfoy." Harry replied neutrally.

"Take my hand Potter if you are ready to join the right side." Harry hesitated then took then Mans hands. Lucius waved his wand and Harry belongs had dispersed. "Your belongings will be waiting for you. Do not worry about your trace Fudge knows you will be with me. I have already informed him it has been the Old Fool manipulating you and that is why I am rescuing you in the dead of night." Harry just nodded. Lucius Malfoy turned on the spot and suffocation enveloped Harry.  
Just when he thought it was too much and he would suffocate it stopped.

"Welcome Mister Potter to Malfoy manor. I would feel we should drop the formalities when not in public feel free to call me Lucius if I may call you Harry."

"Of course Lucius." Harry said most awkwardly.

"Your belongings are in your room waiting." He said as they walked up a long drive.

"You will be spending the summer hear I am sure so I have informed the elf's to answer to you." Harry was a little nervous at this prospect but did not show it.

"I am pleased to see you have chosen the right side at last."

Harry just smiled and nodded slightly.

They arrived at splendid oak front doors and entered a grand manor. It was smaller than Hogwarts but much more grander and refined.

Lucius led him down a flight of stairs and as they spiralled down, he stopped at a door and knocked.  
Harry did not have to guess who was in here.

"Enter."

"I will wait out here for you." Lucius said opening the door.

Harry nodded and entered the door. Which shut upon him entering.

Voldermort was sitting with his chair facing the fire staring into it depths in thought. Harry approach nervously and went down on one knee out of respect.

Voldermort chair turned 90 degrees, facing another chair. "Ah Harry how nice to see you won't you please sit down."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading please review! Note Harry did not give his winnings to the twins. Future chapters will be longer. May have chapter 2 up later on today.**


	2. A face to face

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter all rights to J.K. Rowling and respected partners.**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **A/N Sorry about poor grammar looking for a beta.**

Harry hesitated for a moment then went to sit across from Voldermort.

"You came as I knew you would." Voldermort reached for his wand and Harry went to jump up.

But Voldermort just smiled and inclined his head Placing his wand down on a small table he spoke. "I am a man of my word Harry and I will no longer try to harm or kill you as long as you do not oppose me."

"Then I will no longer fight you. I do not wish to die so young."

"Correct answer. Self-preservation how very Slytherin of you."

"Well to tell the truth the Sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

"Why did you not let it? It is the house of greatness after all."

"Weasley and Hagrid. Made me too scared to want to go there back then."

"What about now?"

"Pardon?"

Voldemort's eyes flashed. "I will let it slide for now but when or if you have taken my mark, I expect you to address me master or my lord. Do you understand."

"Yes."

"Very good. In lessons as I will be like a teacher to you, yes I was serious about teaching you." He said to the look of shock on Harry face again. "I am all ways true to my word. You shall address me as Sir. Understood."

"Yes Sir."

Voldermort just smiled. "But yes as I said what about now." Harry looked confused. "Let us say for example I can arrange it for you to be resorted by Christmas? What would you say."

"I would consider it an honour. As I feel I may anger a few Lions this year."

Voldermort laughed darkly. "Please do show them their golden boy is not so golden."

"I feel I would quiet enjoy that."

"Very good Harry, I will summon you if I wish to see you again. Also you may tell children of the trusted of your lessons, but I advise you to try keep your friends within Slytherin. I have very few flowers from the other three houses who have children. The ones from Gryffindor well is just you and the Rat. You can kill him soon I can see you want it." Harry smiled at the prospect of this. "Hufflepuff is near to nothing I have a handful from Ravenclaw but keep your loyalties away from them. Slytherin's may know as very few of them are not in my ranks. But the ones who are not are from neutral families and will not in form the Old Fool on you. Friends are essential as long as they are the right ones, keep your to Slytherin. Sever the ties to the old and rise up a new."

"Of course."

Voldermort nodded. "As I said I will summon you if I wish to discus your lessons or to speak with you. Harry you may go sleep."

Harry got up and with a bow he left the room. Where Lucius was waiting for him.

"Well done."

"Sorry?" Harry asked confused.

"You presented your self well, and to not get put under the Cruciartus is very impressive."

"Thank you I think."

Lucius smiled. "Draco will want to see you in the morning. He will help you find your way to the dining hall. Oh and he willing to leave the past in the past as long as you are."

Harry knew Draco could be an arrogant git but if he was willing to be friendly to Harry. He would back. But Harry had a feeling he would end up friends with Draco. How could they not they where going to end up in the same house.

"Of course." Lucius smiled.

They arrived at a door. "This is your room Harry. I am sure you will visit a lot so we will keep it made up for you."

"Thank you."

"Think nothing of it my home is your home. Feel free to look around and explore just knock before you enter my study or mine and Marcius bed room if you need to go in there to see one of us."

"Of course."

"That is Draco room there." It was a door right next to Harry's bed room door.

Harry nodded. "Very well Harry good night."

"Good night Lucius."

Lucius nodded and strode off.

Harry entered his room, it was a very grand room with Emerald Green silk hangings on the walls. Emerald bedding and a matching carpet. The furniture was made of a solid black oak. There was a huge glass double door that was pained. That where also black that led out on to a balcony made of white marble. Harry looked around and saw the elf had un-packed for them. Well it must have been the elves. Hedwig was not there but they might have an Owlery. Or something if the sort as her cage was not there either. He made a mental note to ask Draco in the morning. Well later on. Without a second thought Harry got undressed again and into his pyjamas. As soon as Harry head hit the silk pillow cases of his four poster king size bed, with the hangings drawn tight around him he was out like a candle.

 **A/N: Sorry it is not a longer chapter, like I promised but I am very sleepy now. But will work on another chapter tomorrow. Please Review!**


	3. A day out

**A/N: Applogies for awful Grammer and all rights to respectful owners :) Also sorry this story not be updated in ages but it is back now :)**

Harry awoke the next day and was wondering what exactly happens in the mornings around here. As he left his room partly dressed for the day. There had been a casual set of dark blue robes with silver trims a note say to wear some loaned stuff tell they could get him to Diagon Alley. He left the room and instant saw Draco.

"Morning." Draco said aqaudly.

"Er Morning." Harry said almost as aqaudly.

Harry began following Draco.

"I must say Pot." Harry Interrupted him.

"I think this will be much less harder if we go by first names, don't you think."

To which Draco nodded. "So I must say Harry I thought by what I said at the end of term I seriously thought you had picked the losing side and that the riff rad had dragged you down. But in all seriousness I was offering you my friendship in first year, it was not anything political or trying to get personal gain."

"Well to tell the truth you did help me I do no the wrong sort and I never said it was you directly."

Draco laughed actually laughed at what Harry said. "Wow how very Slytherin of you Harry. Why aren't we in the same house."

"Our first issue in the train. The Weasley and Hagrid made me think bad of Slytherin and I was influenced against it."

"Harry on my honour I would have never wanted to chase someone as powerful and as pure as you from the Nobel and best house of Slytherin and for that I am sorry."

"Oh it's fine Draco by Christmas I should be resorted so no harm done."

Draco laughed. "Oh please do me one favour stay in Gryffindor and throw the opening game of the season. We can get Slytherin's score up high you and me don't catch the snitch for hours then when the score is high enough I catch it."

Harry laughed. "What's that worth to you?"

"See you are a true Slytherin. Well my friendship not enough." Draco joked.

"It's close but no." Draco laughed.

"Well if im in Slytherin by then I could play seeker and play some mind games against them and tell everyone there weakened not that I won't even if I'm not resorted by then. Or I refuse to play right before the game."

Draco laughed. "Harry we're going to have a lot of fun together so what do you say friends?" He held out his hand.

"Friends." Harry said shaking Draco's hand.

"I assume you would like to go to Diageon Alley to get some more suiting clothing I never understood why you never did before with your emenceive wealth."

"Weasley he'd probably just getting sulky about having no money."

"That is why I warned you to stay away from them my friend. Il ask father and see if we can go today. No doubt if we run into any Dumbledore lackies they will try and whisk you away. So father has probably spoke to Fudge and explained how Dumbledore forced you to say everything after you came from the maze. To try destabilise the government. But he will probably arrange special port keys for you and I to get back here instantly. There no way Fudge will listen to Dumbledore's concerns about you being here." Draco air quoted forced and concerns.

Harry nodded when they entered the breakfast room only Lucius was there.

"Ah boys good morning. Harry I believe this will interest you." He handed him a copy of the daily profit.

 **Ministry apologies!**

Speaking early hours this morning from his home. Minist of the Magic Corniclus Fudge has said he wishes to Apologies for the remarks said about one Harry Potter. After the boy was exam and by a friends family member who wishes to remain anonymous. It was found the boy had been confunded. Into thinking you know who had returned. Also he had been regularly confunded since his first year at Hogwarts. This could explain why the he asked the Sorting Hat to put him in Gryffindor when it wanted him to go to the Ministers own house Slytherin. Many are crying out for Potter to be allowed a resorting or they will start pulling students from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Some are even calling for the resignation of the headmaster and his trial and possible improsonment. It remains to be seen if Albus Dumbledore, former chief Warlock or the Wizenagamot and the former Supreme Mugwump of the international Confederation of Wizards, will face any charges what so ever. Some are going so far to say Dumbledore may have used or ordered the use of the Imprius curse on poor Harry Potter. It would explain many things. We here at the Daily Profit would like to apologies for our roles on attacking Harry Potter and hoping he will forgive us. We also wish him a happy rest of the summer.

 **Written by Rose Parkinson.**

Harry smiled. "Wow thank you Lucius this is brilaint."

He smiled glad you liked it. "Now boys." He handed them each a serpent pin. Who both pined them to the inside of their robes. "One more touch on theses and they will take you to Diagon Alley. Another will return you here in case you run into any unpleasantness. Young Miss Parkinson will be meeting you there too in about half an hours time so I suggest you go get your vault keys. Oh and Harry if you would like I can help you research your other butts other than your trust one, as well as what property's and other assets you own."

"Thank you Lucius that would be most useful."

"Not an issue Harry not an issue. Oh and your book lists for next year. I have it on good authority from fudge things will be very different this year. As well as this is the official book list. Harry I hope you did not mind but as a relative I pulled some strings to swap you out of Divination a useless subject if you ask me and added you into Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Your lessons over the summer with the dark lord will start with that he said so your not behind."

"Not a problem Lucius and thank you."

He smiled and nodded. Draco and Harry bid home farewell and left the room.

"So private lessons with the Dark Lord?"

"Yeah was going to say eventually Draco."

Draco smiled. "Not an issue but what an honour." Harry nodded.

They were soon ready to go and activated their portkeys. For a change Harry did not fall on his feat.

"Oh so Draco before hand is Parkinson your girlfriend?"

Draco smiled. "Oh no way she like a sister to me."

"Ah thought I'd check if you two would want some couple time."

Draco laughed. "Oh heavens no."

Just then Pansy arrived. "Hello Draco." She smiled. "And Potter I thought I might see you here. Good to see you come to your sense and are supporting the right side, I hope in time we come to be good friends."

Harry smiled. "Well friends call each other by first names so, if I may call you Pansy you can call me Harry."

He got a smile at this from Pansy Parkinson the queen of mean no less. "That would be acceptable Harry."

"So Pansy, Harry here once we gone to Gringotts. To get a new wardrobe and was wondering if your expertise could help." Pansy eyes lit up.

"Oh we're in for a fun day Harry." She then took Harry by surprise and gave him a quick hug. Which in Harry option felt rather nice.

"May I ask why you never done it before tho?"

"One word Pansy Weasley." Harry said.

"Oh no need to say anymore."

They walked up to the bank in relative silence Pansy who had got money out yesterday was going to wait outside. Inside Harry and Draco separated agreeing to meet back up by Pansy. Harry was speed quickly down to his vault. When he looked inside there was even more gold than before. He was glad he came down but forgot there was still the thousand galleons in his school trunk. He just started shoving handfuls of gold into a money bag. Realising why he never truly enjoyed his wealth before. It all came back to Ronald. Even first year Hagrid would not let him take money for trivial items. It then hit him was he cursed by Hagrid and the food he gave him. He then locked his vault back up and headed back to the surface thanking the goblin. He headed outside Draco was not back yet but Pansy was waiting idly playing with the lose strand of her the she was twirling around her finger. For some reason Harry felt a pang in his stomach but did not know what this was.

"Hi Pansy." Harry said.

"Oh Hey Harry back quickly. The Goblins work fast when your famous." Harry laughed.

"Guess so but I am stupid. I have the Tri-wizard winnings still in my trunk." Pansy laughed.

"Why so much gold still in your trunk?"

"Well know one let's me ever go any where alone. They always panic I'm going to get killed for some reason. Secondly I forgot it was in there tell I was down in my trust vault as I now know it's called."

Pansy just laughed at this as Draco returned.

"What you two laughing about?" He questioned.

"Oh not much." Pansy said.

"Well shall we go to twillfit and tatins?"

"You two go a head il get our books. Just pay me back later." Draco said hurrying off.

"Wonder why he is hurrying off." Harry said.

"No idea Harry but come on." She took his hand and dragged him along.

They soon arrived at the clothing store. Pansy entered the owner seemed to know her and ecstatic about having Harry in their store. While he was at it he ordered his school robes four Slytherin sets and one Gryffindor. He with any luck would not be in Gryffindor any longer than a month. But Pansy was in her element. She was picking out different trouser designs a few sets of shoes. Jeans, tops and shirts. A bunch of formal robes and two sets of dress robes, new pyjamas as well as a tone of casual robes. Harry had never bought or even would have even owned this many clothes in his life. His measurements where left when he saw Oansy looking at the design for a elegant green dress with sparkling emeralds on it. with a black clasp bag. He apriciated all the help Pansy had given him today and before she could stop him bought it for her all in all everything cost five hundred galleons. He had a feeling the owner gave him a big discount but he weren't complain. The dress for Pansy was on fifty of that. But she had given him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. The more he got to know the black haired girl, the more sweet she became. As well as now being up close to her she was not pug looking at all. Hatred had blinded him before. But Pansy was truly bueatyful and kind to him.

"Hey keep the little gift our little secret okay."

"Okay Harry." She whispered.

They met up with Draco they had one last look around the book store where Harry got a tone of extra books and one one pure blood elegance normally for younger people but he needed some catching up. They decide to head back. Pansy was going to come over a few times over the summer, but would arrange days and times later. She hugged Draco then Harry a very long hug compared to Draco's one and port-keyed away. Harry did tell Pansy to thank her mother for him tho, for her amazing Daily Profit article. Just before Harry and Draco left tho, they saw Weasley and Granger laughing, with Ginny, Fred and George. In front of Florien and Fortiscues ice cream parlour. If Harry was going to show them any real kindness at the start of term that had all gone now he was angry at them. Real busy, yeah that really busy. Harry was glad he was on the oppersite side to them now. They could have come to got him any time but they where having a too good time to care. But Harry no longer cared he was with the right sort now and people at his class level. He would tho make them pay one day. With that he and Draco port-keyed away. Harry was not to sure but Granger may have caught a glimpse of the,pm before they left and nudged Weasley. But as said before Harry no longer cared.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that one tell next time which will hopefully be much quicker now. Oh and I'm planning on time skipping straight to September the first with a quick flash back or two. Too Harry first lessons with the Dark Lord. Tell me what you think :)**


	4. Back to Hogwarts

**A/N: This fix rating has changed to M. If people think I should put it back to T or T+ please message me directly. But better safe than sorry. So I was going to save this Chapter for a few days. But it is finished now, and a reviewer wanted another Chapter, so here you go. Hope you enjoy and as always all rights to respectful owners and sorry about poor grammar :)**

So came September the first. The Summer just gone turned out to be the most enjoyable Summer Harry had ever had. Harry was now on track to get O on all his OWl's. He had learnt a good variety of what are considered by the unenlightened dark hexes, jinxes and curses. Some from the Dark Lord him self and some from his own study. The Dark Lord told him and something he has to keep to him self for now about his Horxcruxes and how it turns out Harry is one. But the Dark Lord performed a ritual that meant Harry would not feel pain due to the Dark Lords emotions. He had become very close with Pansy and she very close to him. He was hoping to pluck up the courage to ask her to spend the next Hogsmead visit alone with him. It turns out there will be a high inquisitor at Hogwarts this year to observe Dumbledores and the other teachers actions. He had recived a bombardment of letters from Granger, Mrs Wealsey, Weasley him self, Dumbledore. All insisting he return home and apologies for his recklessness. To which he just ignored them all. Sirius had sent him one saying he didn't expect a reply but as long as he safe and happy he is not concerned where Harry is and what he is doing. But then came the first day of term. Harry and Draco we're going to arrive early to avoid all the crowds Draco and Pansy had been made Slytherin prefects. To everyone's surprise Harry was not made Gryffindor's. But Harry could not care. He was going to spend the first part of the journey under the invisibility cloak with Vince and Greg as well as Pansy best friend Daphne who was very pleasant her self. She was good looking her self. She was also very smart and talented. She taught Harry a few interesting hexes herself and he taught her some in return. He laughed at the fact he could use magic around adult witches and wizards, as the trade just thinks it the adults your with. Harry could not understand why Mrs Weasley would not let her children use magic over the the holidays.

Harry, Draco, Pansy, Vice, Greg and Daphne were in a compartment towards the front of the train Harry next to Greg Daphne oppersite him and Vice next to her. The hulking boys kept Harry truly out of sight so he would not need the cloak probably. The train started eventually and Draco and Pansy had to go off to the prefect compartment. He saw Weasley and Granger go last. Both looking smug but they did not see him nor did he care.

"Daphne?" Harry questioned. Vince and Greg were engrossed in their comic and weren't paying attention to Harry and Daphne conversation.

"Yeah Harry?" She smiled.

"Well if I was to ask a girl out, and let us say this girl is Pansy. How do you think she would react also how would one go about doing it. Between us of course."

Daphne smirked. "Well let's just say a lot of Slytherin girls think your rather attractive named not just your title but your looks to. Not to mention how you grown and bulked up over the summer makes you even more desirable. If it weren't for the hero act you oh so loved to do a lot of Slytherin girls probably would have been all over you a few years ago. Pansy did say if it weren't for your goody goody golden boy persona she may have considered go after you in third year." Daphne smirked. "We threatened to love potion her to get her with you." Harry laughed a bit him self at this "But we are unpleasant to people in public as a Slytherin united front. It's our thing you understand?" Harry nodded.

"I see how a goody goody act can be a bit unbearably."

Daphne laughed. "Yeah. But just be your self to her Harry I think she likes you back. With things she said over the summer. As well as that gorgeous dress you bought her. It's not based on materialism Pansy likes up you for. It genuine emotion, love and friendship. Yes we support the Dark Lord but it does not makes us un-loving ass holes. Just ass holes to our enemies, and your not the enemy. So go for it." Daphne smiled. Harry laughed a bit at her last statement.

"Thanks Daphne."

"No worries Harry." She smiled at him.

They sat in salience for a bit but cheated casually tell Draco and Pansy came back. Pansy ordered Greg to move over one who complied who slid into the seat next to Harry as she rested her head on his sholder.

"Hey Pansy could I have a private word." Harry said before losing his confidence.

"Sure Harry." She beamed at him.

They left the compartment. But the one next door was empty and free of luggage. So they went into it but pulled the shutters up. As well as magically locking the doors.

"So what's up?" She said sitting oppersite him. His green eyes now free of glasses having his eyesight fixed over the summer starting into her dark brown eyes.

"I like you a lot Pansy and was wondering well next Hogsmead weekend, want to spend it together just me and you."

Pansy's jaw dropped open. "Yes Harry a thousand times yes!" She flung her self at him. He embraced her as she did the same, and suddenly their lips locked together. Both exploring the others mouth with there tounges wrapping around the other. Harry had no clue if he was a good kiss or not. But Pansy was amazing. It felt so right to be there with her, and just her. They only broke their lips apart when they needed air.

"Wow." Pansy said.

"Wow indead." Harry responded.

"Your amazing Harry that your first time?"

"Making out yeah."

"Aww so honest. So I will be to that was mine."

"Really but your so amazing."

Pansy giggled. "We both must be naturally gifted."

Harry laughed. As Pansy laid down on the seat resting her head in Harry lap. "Let's just stay here for a bit okay? I know I'm supposed to be on patrol but I want to spend some time with you." Harry nodded and he stoked her hair. As well as played with the lose strand he found so cute about her that day in Diagon Alley. some how the two of them drifted off to sleep tell there was banging on the compartment door. Harry and Pansy fell to the floor with a thump.

It was Draco calling through. "Yeah we're in here."

"You better come get changed will be at Hogwarts soon."

"Okay will be through in a muient." Harry called.

"Okay be quick tho."

"Sorry Pansy landed onto of you there." He got up helping her up.

"It's fine Harry didn't hurt at all."

Harry smiled. "Beauty, Brain and thought to are you perfect."

"Yes and don't you forget it young man."

Harry laughed as they went through to get changed Daphne gave the pair a knowing look.

They got changed and just as soon as they were the train pulled to a stop. They got their belongings off the train and headed to a carriage. Draco had a yell at a Muggleborn first year who would not get off the train. Harry was glad he still had not seen Wealsey or Granger. Harry hair was now also perfectly swept over to the right someone had finally tamed his hair. It takes effort but the results are worth it Harry agreed.

He saw Weasley and Granger. With Wealseyett, Longbottom and some blonde girl who Pansy said was Luna Lovegood or as she known as Loony Lovegood. Harry and his Slytherin friends got into a carriage as it trundled up to Hogwarts.

Harry bid the others farewell and hugged Pansy goodbye before he headed to the Gryffindor table.

As soon as he sat down he was confronted by Weasley and Granger sitting oppersite him coming in a minuet or two later.

"Harry mate where you been all summer?"

"Don't see how that your business as you probably saw in the Daily Profit I was with a friend."

"Yeah but that was wrote by Parkinson mother weren't it and if Parkinson a dumb troll what her mother like."

"You shut up right now you lazy slob. Where do you get off on insulting people just grow up your fifth teen for marlins sake Ronald."

"Harry got a point and stay away from Malfoy he a prefect now along with Parkinson he could really make your life difficult." Granger said.

"I will consider it if you leave me alone for five minuets for a change instead of being my walking shadows wherever I go I do want to be alone sometimes you know. Oh you know how you intended to leave me alone all summer. So before you ask again it is none of your business where I was nor who I will be talking to and not wanting to be around the two of you." He never yelled once through out the whole conversation he them got calmly up and walked down the table and sat at the end next to some random sixth year he never spoken to once.

He saw a small witch in pink looking over at him. With a shock he realised it was Delores she must be the High Inquisitor and the new DADA teacher. She gave him a small smile. She was pleasant in her own way when he met her the few times over the summer she decided to join the Dark Lords cause and was going to convince Fudge to or Imprius him if not. The sorting soon came and went the hat trying to plead them all the band together in the face of adversity. The sorting soon went but before the stool and the hat could be taken away Umbridge stood up.

"Hem-Hem. Many of you may not know me as of yet, I am Delores Umbridge former senior under secretary to the minister of the magic. As well as your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I have much to say as well as due to the falling standard of this proud and ancient school. I have been asked to step in a the High Inquisitor. I look forward to working with each and everyone of you. My powers are vast and are in equal to the head master. Due to sell let's say the lax in his judgment and neglect in his old age." A few Ravenclaws and all of the Slytherin's sniggered at this so did Harry. I also have the power to dismiss and inspect my fellow educators. Let's hope it does not come to dismissals tho, as I have nothing but the utmost respect for my fellow teachers. But progress for progresses sake must be discourage. As well as pre practices prohibited. Let's preserve what must be preserved and perfect what can be perfected. Less we lose them for ever. Now I must do something I feel is needed. I other Harry Potter and any other student who wishes for a resort to stand up now." Dumbledore tried to object. "Headmaster we are fully aware no matter how controlling you wish to be you can not stop this. So stand now and form a line if you wish to be resorted."

Harry stood up along with. The Creevy brothers but they were just hoping to go were Harry went. But as Harry thought their was no way Mudbloods like them would get into Slytherin. The only other person who stood up was Cho Chang.

"Harry what are you doing mate!" Weasley yelled. Weaslett looked like she was going to die and his former Quidditch team members looked betrayed.

"Silence Mister Weasle 15 points from Gryffindor and a night of detention from me. I'd expect better in future unless you wish to lose your prefect badge." A lot of the hall laughed. But mainly at Weasley being called weasle. This shut him right up.

The Creevy brothers went first but to no shock to most went back to Gryffindor.

But they weren't really clapped as they did just try leave the house. But heck Gryffindors hate you more day then love you the next, they would get over it. Cho Chang went next where the hat sorted her to everyone's shock to Hufflepuff. Who welcomed her warmly. Then it was Harry's turn.

The hat whispered in his ear. "I told you Slytherin would help you on the way to greatness did I not?"

No one could see Harry's lips but he was smiling. "Yeah, yeah your right and I was wrong I am sorry."

"Not to worry Mister Potter, but remember there no going back now. I'm glad to see your already learning to do grate things and rember my song when you first came to this castle, or prepares in Slytherin you will meet your true friends."

"Yes." Harry thought.

"As well as you seem to be using to be any means to achieve your ends very cunning of you very indead and now you see why you belong there. Not due to the part of the Dark Lord in you."

"You know?"

"Oh yes and tell him Dubledore trying to research the Dark Lords soul fragments. As well as suspects your one. Warn the Dark Lord it is only with his leadership our world can survive."

"I will."

"Good." Then the hat bellowed "SLYTHERIN!"

three house tables were stunned into silence but the Slytherin's cheered and clapped as he went over. As he sat next to Pansy. He look right over at Weasley and Granger as Pansy hugged him he smirked.

Delores spoke again. "Now that is over Professor McGonagal you may take it away now." She looked angry at being ordered around but complied. The Delores sat.

"Well we might as well get away with the big announcements and send you off to your beds after the feast. You already met our delightful Professor umbridge." Dumbledore said no staff, Gryffindors or Hufflepuffs clapped well Chang did. But some Ravenclaws did as well as all of Slytherin. Dumbledore spoke again. "Qudditch try outs will be in the second week of term, anyone interested out your name forward to your head of house. The dark forest on the edge of the grounds is out of bound to all students as well as the village of Hogsmead to all those bellow third year and those older without a permission slip. Now let me welcome back professor Grubblyplank who will be taking over Care of Magical Creatures while, professor Hagrid is on temporary leave." There was applause from all around the hall. So ecstatic some just poliet. "Now tuck in." The feast appeared and Dumbledore sat down who imidetly started getting spoken to by Professor Umbridge who was on his right.

The feast went on tell it was time for everyone to go to bed. Harry was shown to the common room by Daphne. Pansy and Draco had to show the first years the way.

"See and well done on Pansy by the way. Weren't that hard was it."

Harry shook his head.

She showed him to the dormitory area.

"Right through here were now fifth year so we're on the top layer. Imagine it luck a tower. This is our bit she led him through a door at the top of a flight of stairs. Harry walked into a room that was a huge living area. With 14 doors. There was a glass wall that looked out on to the lake arm chairs and tables and fires around them room. Harry assumed that ten doors where bed rooms. One like a library are one or two bath rooms and maybe the last like a kitchen area. There was various portraits around the room as well. Also a few games like chess and go stones. It was much nice than Gryffindor dormitorys for sure. Just then Draco and Pansy came in.

"Oh Tracy and Theo already in their room?" Pansy asked.

"Probably." Daphne said. "I'm off to bed to guys she got her trunk from the side of the room and claimed an un-chosen room. Draco bid them good night to as well as Vince and Greg who just came in choosing rooms them selfs. Blaise Came in Harry met him twice over the summer a friendly enough person just rather quiet.

"Pansy what did they mean by Tracy and Theodore sharing a room?" Harry questioned.

"Well Harry you see I'm fine if you don't. At fifteen we can get betrothed like Tracy and Theodore are. But we can share a room no matter what. As we are trusted enough to me mature young adults in Slytherin and not do anything we would regret in the future. So if a couple so wishes they may share a room. I know we may have only started dating today. But we can still cuddle at night if you so wish to Harry."

"Would you want to?" Harry questioned to which Pansy pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the lips.

"That answer your question Harry?" To which he nodded.

They grabbed their trunks Pansy refusing to let Harry take hers as its not fair to make him do all the work. They took the room nearest the bathrooms. The other to Harry's surprise was a swimming pool. The room they entered tho was amazing. Black plush carpet. A window looking out onto the lake. A king sized bed with emerald hanging and black oak bed frames. Green velvet dithering the walls with a Slytherin banner also on the walls. There was a large empty book shelf and two bed side tables with two large sets of chest of draws for clothing and a giant wardrobe. To arm chairs by the window. With a small table in then a private fire place with a three seater sofa and two arm chairs around it.

"Wow this is amazing." Harry said.

"Oh yeah it is. Tell me about the Gryffindor dorms." To which he did.

"That is awful and disgusting all like that for seven years, that like,our first year acomidstion. As well as no bathroom facilities I could never be one of them lions. How did you survive like that?"

"Raised by filth remember babe. But yeah It is rather bad when you compare it to here it's like this is a manor and the Gryffindor tower is the Weasley's home. But don't worry babe you will never be a Gryffindor your my cold snake." Pansy fluttered her tongue at this to which Harry laughed and kissed her forehead.

Pansy went over and locked their door.

"Well come on Harry let's get changed." The room did have a small room with a toilet and sink for in the night time issues. Where they both brushed their teeth for the night. To give Pansy her previous Harry changed into his pyjamas in their.

When Harry came out in his green pyjamas pansy was wearing a matching colour in a similar design. But to be fair the design was designed for males and females and was rather comfortable.

She smiled. "Harry I don't mind changing in front of you, you know." She said as they got into bed pulling the hangings shut around them. Their wands on their bed side tables.

"You sure?"

"Harry your my boy friend and I love you. You love me to right."

"It's hard for me to understand love due to how I was brought up. But when I am with you I feel right and want to spend forever with you and be happy with you Pansy and to me that's love."

"That's love Harry."

Harry smiled and blushed. "Yeah Pansy I love you."

"Then there no problem us seeing each other showing all."

"Okay." He smiled.

"That and I could see us getting married one day." She smiled as she pulled him into a hug.

"Marriage?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah." She said sleepily yawning and falling asleep.

Harry soon fell asleep soon too. But not before thinking about marrying Pansy. But to Harry that seemed right. You here people saying your first love is not normally the one you will marry one day. Yeah he use to have a crush on Cho, but that was not love he did not really even know anything about her that was just based on looks. But what he had with Pansy was real and his first and he wanted that to last forever and it would he hoped. Because he loved Pansy and she loved him. She in her sleep pulled him in close nuzzling her chin on to Harry shoulder. Soon after this Harry was asleep and had a wonderful dream. Of him standing at the end of an isle and Pansy coming slowly and gracefully towards him in a long white flowing gown.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed and if you can please review :)**


	5. Start of term

**A/N: As always tell I find beta sorry about awful grammar, and all rights to respectful owners :)**

The next day Harry awoke with Pansy's soft silly hair resting on his chest. She was laying her head over his chest. Harry stroked her hair, and thought. Soon Pansy's eye flickered open.

"Morning." She said sleepily.

"Morning sleep well?"

"More than well. How about you."

"Slept great." He smiled.

"That's good."

"Hey how about we have a date today I think. I got an idea you would enjoy rather than waiting for our first Hogsmead weekend."

"Sure Harry!" She beamed excitedly. "What's your idea?"

"How about I take you down to the Chamber of Secrets?"

"You mean you know when it is?"

Harry chuckled. "Contrary to Hogwarts rumours being normally wrong I found it in our second year."

Pansy laughed. "Sure but I wonder how you will make Hogsmead weekend special. Oh prefects were told its the fifth of October."

"That's your birthday right?"

"Aww you remember even tho I only told you once."

Harry smiled. "Of course I remember everything you tell me. But don't worry I got a few ideas to make it very special."

"Feel like sharing then?" She asked.

"Oh come on now you'd want me to ruin the surprise."

"Oh no fair!" Pansy pouted.

Harry just left at the cute face she was making.

"Come on Pansy best get ready for the day." She agreed. So with that the showered and dressed." As Slytherin's never go anywhere alone they decided to head up to breakfast. Arm in arm. As they entered the great hall they saw Weasley and Grnager. When they tried to get Harry!s attention he ignored them something Pansy found highly amusing.

They arrived at their table and began surging them self food. Harry noticed Weasley and Granger trying to catch his attention.

Harry sighed.

"Something wrong?" Pansy asked concerned.

"Don't think I will be getting any peace from them for a while."

Pansy sighed. "Probably not but we can deal with them together. How would you feel about calling her a."

Harry interrupted. "Mudblood we'll probably fine with it would probably cut all ties to them in one instant. But it could cause a huge fight so I'd rather have the numbers to back us up." Harry said.

"Now that is thinking how any Slytherin would think. Don't know why the hat gave you a choice in first year." Harry actually laughed at this.

"So I wonder how Snape will treat me now?"

"Well if he knows what is good for him he will treat you like the rest of us. If not he would probably suffer the displeasure of the Dark Lord." Pansy said this all very quietly.

Just then Snape came over.

"Potter, Parkinson I take it you can hand theses to your year mates." He handed Pansy a stack of time tables.

"Oh and Potter I hope you will know where your loyalties are supposed to be now."

"Of course sir."

Snape gave a curt nod and walked off.

"Think he's warming up to me."

Pansy laughed as she flicked through the time tables and handed Harry his.

 **Harry James Potter Slytherin Fifth year time table 1995-96**

 **Monday**

09:00-10:00-Arithmancy (Shared with Ravenclaw)

10:00-11:00-Arithmancy (Shared with Ravenclaw)

11:00-11:30-Break

11:30-12:30-Potions (Shared with Gryffindor)

12:30-13:30-Potions Shared with Gryffindor)

13:30-14:30-Lunch

14:30-15:30-Herbologey (Shared with Ravenclaw)

 **Tucesday**

09:00-10:00-Defence Against the Dark Arts

10:00-11:00-Defence Against the Dark Arts

11:00-11:30-Break

11:30-12:30-History of Magic

12:30-13:30-History of Magic

13:30-14:30-Lunch

14:30-15:30-Charms (Shared with Hufflepuff)

 **Wednesday**

09:00-10:00-Transfiguration

10:00-11:00-Transfiguration

11:00-11:30-Break

11:30-12:30-Care of Magical Creatures (Shared with Gryffindor)

12:30-13:30-Care of Magical Creatures (Shared with Gryfindor)

13:30-14:30-Lunch

14:30-15:30-Ancient Runes (Shared with Gryffindor)

 **Thursday**

09:00-10:00-Potions (Shared with Gryffindor)

10:05-11:05-Transfiguration

11:05-11:35-Break

11:35-12:35-Herbologey (Shared with Ravenclaw)

12:35-13:35-Charms (Shared with Hufflepuff)

13:35-14:35-Lunch

14:35-15:35-Arithmancy (Shared with Ravenclaw)

 **Friday**

09:00-10:00-Ancient Runes (Shared with Gryffindor)

10:00-11:00-Ancient Runes (Shared with Gryffindor)

11:00-11:30-Break

11:30-12:30-Care of Magical Creatures (Shared with Gryffindor)

12:35-13:35-Charms (Shared with Hufflepuff)

13:35-14:35-Lunch

14:35-15:35-Defence Against the Dark Arts

23:00-00:00-Astronomy (All houses)

"Ugh we see Gryffindor nearly every day you think the old coots trying to make sure your near what he thinks should be your friends as much as possible."

"Your probably right Pansy your probably right."

Soon after this the rest of their fellow Slytherin fifth years started to show up and Pansy handed out time tables. They too had the same disgusted reaction. To be fair the only Gryffindor who took runes was granger but she would be insufferable on her own.

Soon after this Pansy who wanted more alone time with Harry decided to show him the way to Arithmancy. Draco, Daphne, Tracy, Theo, and Blaise would follow soon. Greg and Vince not taking the subject, they took Magical Creatures and Runes.

Arithmancy Harry really enjoyed and regretted not dropping Divination much sooner. He was partnered with Pansy and they spent the time, on the number chat of that day's lesson.

But alas it came to an end and break passed and Harry headed down to the Dungeons with his Fellow Slytherin's for potions. He weren't dreading it but having to face his former house was going to be eventful to say the least.

When they arrived the Gryffindors had not. But that was not a surprise. The first to arrive was Granger and Weasley shockingly they were alone.

"Oh look a Weasel and his beaver girlfriend." Draco said as they came with in ear shot.

This caused the rest of the Slytherin fifth years to laugh.

Granger trying to be superior ignored them. But Weasley burned with rage.

"Oh shut up you greased ferret! Oi Harry why are you with them, your our friend and my best mate."

"Wrong Weasley you were my best mate. Best mates don't leave their friend with filthy and disgusting Muggles with little to no contact with their so said best mate. Oh but let me guess the dragon dung your going to come up with. Something like Dumbledore would not let you and you were busy. You weren't that bust when you was in Diagon Alley. Didn't think of constantly sending me letters tell I took matters into my own hands and leave. Well thanks but no thanks. I'm associating with the right sort now, and let's just say filthy blood traitors like you are not it." This led to around if snickering from the other Slytherin's. Granger tried to hold him back but to no success. Just as the other Gryffindors arrived and Snape's class room door banged open. Weasley charged at Harry and fists raised.

Weasley not seeing Snape did not expect what happened next. He was hanging upside down by his ankle. This caused the Slytherin's to burst out laughing.

"Oi let me down you guessed up bat!" Snape's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Selencio!" Harry drew his wand and silenced Weasley.

"Thank you a Potter fifty points to Slytherin for assisting a teacher." Weasley started thrashing around. The other Gryffindors knew better than to say anything.

"Now Weasley a weeks detention. Twenty five points from Gryffindor for attempted assault on a student and thirty for insulting a teacher. I think it's much better you being silent so for this double period you will remain like this. Malfoy retrieve his wand can't having him undoing the spell." Draco smirked reaching into Weasleys robes and passed the wand to Snape. "Thank you and five point to Slytherin and as we don't know where this ones been feel free to wash your hands in class." The Slytherin's laughed again.

"Thank you sir." Draco said smirking.

"Quiet all. Now anyone who reverses the spell on this one will find them selfs in a months detention and will lose one hundred house points." He let Weasley fall to the floor now. "Now all of you inside."

They all went into the class in silent. Weasley. stormed in and say at the back. Snape quickly doubled his detention and took a further twenty points from Gryffindor.

Snape lectured the class on the upcoming OWL's and there importance. As well as his high entry requirements to get into his NEWT class. The potion he made that lesson truly surprised and pleased Snape. Harry was pleasantly surprised that a simple change of him being a Slytherin made potions more pleasant and easier.

The rest of the day passed normally then came the time of Harry and Pansy in Moaning Myrtle bathroom. Pansy scouting it out first for other girls and Myrtle her self as Harry had no desire to see her today.

Harry holding Pansy's hand hissed "Open" she gasped in shock as the sink started to slip away. Also at Harry's ability it did take some getting use to. The opening was there and Harry looked at the beautiful girl next to him. Pulling her to his chest. "Well shall we my lady?"

 **A/N: Well hope you enjoyed that one :)**


	6. Down in the chamber

**A/N: Sorry about poor grammar this chapter is currently not beta checked. I shall replace when it is. But hope you still enjoy :) All rights to respectful owners :)**

Pansy nodded in anticipation. Harry gestured for her to sit but not slide down. He sat down so she was sitting between his legs. He pulled her in tight.

"Ready?"

She nodded and with that Harry lowed them into the stone slide. Hissing close when they had started sliding to seal of the exit. She gave a small gasp at the speed they were going at but did not scream. That was one of the things Harry loved about the girl who was between his legs nothing really scared her. They came to a thud on the bone covered floor.

"Well place cloud do with a small clean." Pansy said causing Harry to burst out laughing and her to blush.

Harry got up and helped her to her feet.

"Well my lady shall we go on?"

"You bet." She linked arms with Harry as he led her through the chamber, explaining what happened when he had been down here last. She laughed at the fact that the Weasel's fear, poverty and uselessness actually came in useful to save Harry from becoming a potato. Harry personally found this rather amusing him self.

He led her to the next locked door. Which he opened when they came to the dead Basilisk she gasped.

"You mean you killed that all by your self?"

"Well the old fools Phoenix blinded it saying I had to show him real loyalty for the bird to appear to me. It brand the sorting hat and I pulled out the sword of Godric Gryffindor he said only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that from the hat."

"Probaly more of his manipulations towards you Harry he probably sent the bird with the hat. With the sword the hat chose to give it to you even tho it weren't talking. Or the old fool charmed it so it would come out. No offence but your not a true Gryffindor it wanted to put you in Slytherin tell you asked it not to. Also look your now in Slytherin and that even after thoese events. Defiantly more of his manipulations." Pansy said suspiciously.

"Pans none taken and now you mention it that way your probably right."

"I always am." She stuck her tounge out at him.

"Not very mature of a pureblood heiress now is it."

"Oh like you care and were not in public."

Harry smirked. "Well since we're not in public."

"Harry Potter you naughty boy." She playful smacked his arm.

"What just because I want to do this." He pulled her into a hug and then into a deep long passionate kiss. Pansy letting out a moan of longing as they both explored each other's mouth.

When they broke apart they were both very red and breathing heavily.

"Wow." Pansy said.

"Wow in dead." Harry smiled.

"Even better than last time in my oppion." She smiled.

"I have to agree their Pans."

She giggled and linked arms with him again.

"Well Harry want to go into Slazar's mouth and see what's behind there?"

"Sure sounds interesting."

She took the lead this time. They squeezed through having to unlink their arms for this. They slid onto a nest covered in bones and a sealed door like the last one. Harry opened it with ease. The two linked together again continued casual through the chamber.

"Well it is called the Chamber of Secrets after all. Not the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said.

Pansy giggled. "Why randomly say that?"

"Oh I think I had an idea of training and or hiding plus exploring this during fourth year. During the unpleasantness of the articles. But Grnager shot it down saying there obviously nothing more to discover and it would be reckless for me to come down here."

Pansy looked sad for a second. "For what it's worth I'm sorry for my part on the attacks on you. I'm not sorry for anything else but the parts that affected you negatively I'm sorry. I know everyone else is to but it was mainly my fault."

Harry looked at her kindly and cupped her chin in his free hand. "Pansy if I did not forgive you, why on earth would I date you. I love you Pansy Parkinson and I want to be with you forever. There nothing more for me forgive as I forgave you a long time ago. As for everyone else's feelings on who you attacked fuck them, they made the feelings clear towards me and I know Hagrid will be the same, he is in the old fools pocket through and through." Pansy's eyes had been filling with tears as Harry spoke.

"Harry your so kind and sweet and I love you too. But I don't know why you love someone as ugly and worthless as me."

Harry pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Your not a ugly and worthless Pansy, your the most important person in my life. I'd do anything for you and your the most beautiful girl,in the whole universe." Thorough her tears she burned scarlet.

"I try put a tough front on with girls from other houses being total bitches to me. It's why I have the total asshole persona outside the common room. Is Slytherin's and you I guess have already experienced it in the day or so you been truly one of us. We have to be fully mean. Yes we support the Dark Lords cause and will,use any magic to achieve our ends. But it doesn't mean we don't have feelings."

"Yeah Pans I know the feeling as I been vilified by the whole school my self way before becoming a true Slytherin. Don't you dare apologies again." He said firmly as she was about to open her mouth but nodded. "People would never truly understand my reasons for joining the Dark Lord. But people on our side. They truly understand the taint of Muggle's. I don't give a shit what the rest if the school thinks as long as I have you by my side, everything will be okay."

Pansy smiled and slowly stopped crying.

Pansy softly kissed Harry on the cheek. "Thank you for that Harry I needed it."

"No need to thank me my sweet flower." This brought Pansy right around and she blushed and giggled as the continued onwards.

They soon came to another door Harry unlocked and came to a circular room. With doors on every surface.

"Well dear want to pick a door?" She smiled and nodded pointing to the one dead ahead.

Harry nodded and opened it as they continued on. They came to a spiral staircase. At the top of it they came to what seemed like the back of a portrait. Harry pushed on it and it swung open. They came out surpringly. In the communal area of the fifth year dorms.

The portrait soon snapped shut again and proved impossible to budge.

"Exit only." Hissed the snake in the portrait.

"Thanks." Harry smiled hissing back.

The snake surprised hissed back again. "You be most welcome speaker."

Harry and Pansy turned around to see Draco, Tracy, Theo and Daphne starring at them.

"Where the fuck did you two come from." Theo said braking the long and drawn out silence.

 **A/N: Well hope you enjoyed that one :)**


End file.
